The Law Of Irresistible
by Reinzheardt
Summary: What happen when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object ? Find out what happen with Gale and Madge in this rewriting version of my previous story, The Fate Entrapment. Based on asian novelas Fated To Love You. Hope you'll like this version.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own all of The Hunger Games characters. All of The Hunger Games character are the sole creation of Suzanne Collins. This is the rewriting of my previous story The Fate Entrapment with a lot of changes.

 **The Law Of Irresistible**

 **Intro (Edited)**

Once upon a time, a boy meets a girl. (Sounds like Disney's cliche, isn't it ?)

The girl, Madge Undersee of District Twelve believe that true love only exist in fairy tale and Asian dramas she used to watch as she caught her bestfriend half naked inside her 20th boyfriend apartment.

The boy, Gale Hawthorne, the finest guy in District Twelve, who always have got whatever he wanted. Have two things in his mind. First, Katniss is always in love with him. Second, how easily she throwing him out of her picture.

In one night, when they introduced to each other, Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee accidentally shares one tragic yet wonderful moments which leads to an unexpected responsibility, a runaway bride, threats from family members and a secret - life changing - business deal.

This is just a story about a boy meets girl.

Like I said upfront, (Yup, it do sounds like 500 Days of Autumn (?)).

 **THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY.**

 **The 1st Law : The Broken Invicible Spear & The Shattered Indestructible Shield.**

 _ **"In the end, it doesn't even matter ... ", In The End, Linkin Park.**_

Madge Undersee is not just a girl, she's a blessing in disguise.

The girl was attractive enough. Her apricot skin and weather - streaked platinum blonde hair having a fresh, vital look. Her features bore the strikingly appealing symmetry often found in those Scandinavian ancestry - the straight nose and fine nostrils; shapely, bowed lips and sapphire blue eyes with golden sparks beneath arched bow of pleasing contour.

There's not too much to tell about her, she's the sole daughter of an ordinary family man who run a small diner near the The Twelve National University and her mother just an ordinary, loving and caring housewives.

She idolized Asian dramas, love to sewing her own clothes, have an extra ordinary appetite for strawberry and any kind strawberry flavoured foods.

While she often bullied by other girls for her natural beauty. The boys ignored,and even in many times is toying, her for other reason.

It was her clothing that gave her away. Take today as an example when she wore a pair of heather colored slacks and shirt that spoke of brighter days long gone. They were homemade of poor fabric. Her trench coat was limp, frayed at hem and cuff. Her pale blue wedgies were made of artificial stuff, worn at the heels and curled at the toes.

Yet her clean, wind - blown appeareance and fresh complexion saved Madge from looking disreputable. That, and the proud mien with which she carried herself when she stepped in her father small diner. The diner is not so crowded, there's only two couples and few men sitting in and having their meals and drinks, she can sensed that prying eyes is following her as she passed the tables and disappeared behind a door.

She appear few minutes later with pale pink appron strapped around her chest and take a place on the bar counter, where she and her cousin Maysilee Donner serving drinks. Maysilee soon noticed the tension at her lips.

" Madge,are you okay ? "

Madge didn't response, she purposedly busied herself wiping the already clean counter.

" Madge ? ", Maysilee rised a worry expression as she touch Madge's shoulder.

" Marvel, he - he cheat on me. He - no, I - I go to his apartment this morning like always and - It's Glimmer who open the door for me and she's half naked. ", she say to the counter then swung and rested her back against the counter.

" Glimmer ? You mean, that Glimmer ? The one and the only, ' gimme hi - five buddy ' Glimmer ? "

Madge noddes and begin to sob.

" Oh, Madge. "

" You're right about him, May. I should've listen to you. "

Maysilee put down the cloth in her hand and reach for her cousin, trapping Madge with a warm hug and brush her palm on Madge's back, letting her spill out her feelings.

" Ouwh, it's alright Madge, it's okay, let it out. "

Absorbing the warmth of Maysilee's embrace. Madge feels at ease and slowly push herself back. " Thanks May. It much better now. "

May cupped Madge's face with her palm and say, " There's plenty of fish in the ocean and that jerk doesn't deserve any of your tears, do you hear me ? "

" Yeah, until they slap me with their tails and plunged back to the sea. "

" No, no, no, no. It only happens because you're using one fish rod all the time. You should try using nets the next time.

" Nets ? ", Madge looking at May with her eyebrows knitted. " But, wouldn't that mean I'll catch a lot of fish ? "

" Uh - hum. ", Maysilee throw a wicked grin.

" Then, What I'm gonna do with so many fish ? "

" Of course you're gonna eat them, Madge. And you're gonna eat them Rraawww ! ", May purposedly mimicking a hungry tigress expression.

" May ! "

" Oh, allright, allright. Let the big momma hug you, come here. ", May slung around her arms again at Madge's back and patted it gently. " Shh, shhh. It's okay Madge. Marv is just an asshole, you'll get on with it. "

" I - I'll try. "

" Good, now that's the Madge I know. ", May released her grip and hold Madge's shoulder. " Listen, it's Friday and I don't think we would have a lot of visitors like always. So why don't you get yourself a day off ? I'll tell uncle Jo that you're not pretty well today. "

" It's okay, May. I feel much better now. Beside, I need something to distract myself. "

" Are you sure ? ".

" Uh - hum. "

Then the front door swung open and a couple glide in with their fingers entwined. The guy then lead the girl to the secluded corner and waved his hand as a call sign that he want to make his order. Catching her cousin staring to the couple and seemed lost, May reach out and forcing Catherine to turn and facing her.

" Hey, hey, look at me. Are you sure you're okay ? ", Madge looked up to May for a second then shift her sight to her pink apron.

May blow a heavy sighing when she see glistening eyes. " Oh No, of course you're not okay. "

" Excuse me lady. We want to make order. "

" Coming sir. ", May leaned her head sideways then swung back to Madge. " Now listen to me, you just stand right here and don't move. "

May quickly grab the menu book and post - it pad then passing Madge for few steps before she swung back, pointing her pen. " And don't think anything stupid, do you hear me ? ".

Again, Madge just nod and watching May pacing up to the couple's table where Marvel used to sat there every Friday afternoon, patiently withstand her coldness and indifference for six months before she agreed to gave her number and officialy dating after a month of unanswered calls and text messages.

Looking at the couple's happy faces Madge couldn't help but started to recount of how many stories and how many laughter she had shared with him at that table.

 _How could you do this after all the times we spent together ?, How could you say that there's no way for a noble like you to fell in love with peasant girl like me, who loved you wholeheartedly and willingly sacrifice few hours of good sleep just to make your apartment clean and all of your clothing neatly hung at his closet ?_

 _Why do you say that you loved me just to hurt me, Marv ? Why ?_

Then image of Glimmer, wrapped only with comforter around her Greek goddess figures behind Marvel's door then Marvel's disgusted face when he calling her names. Make a sudden twist of heat inside her chest and soon, waves of adrenaline pumped to every inches of her vein.

 _That's right, Madge ! Crying is only for weakling ! He is just a bastard and he deserve a bitch like Glimmer !_

Madge straighten her back up and stop her moping. She closed her eyes, feeling the burning sensation arose to her eyes.

 _That's right Madge ! Love is just a fairy tale and you're life is not a fairy tale ! It's not an Asian novelas you liked to watch so get on with it !_

She squared her shoulders, clenching her jaw and take a deep breath before she slowly open her eyes and swear that she won't falling in the same pit for the 21st times.

 _Never ever_.

Sometime, Madge do envy her cousin in many ways. Her copper blonde hair is always emitting beautiful light, her Princess Diana's nose and lips indicating her strong yet caring persona but it was her emerald eyes that exudes mysterious and unpredictability aura who make anyone will think twice to considered her as an easy target.

That's not to mention her skill in word processing and mind games which made wild party lion millionare jumping into her lap like a cute persian cat for a year and the half by now.

Looking at her own shadow on dark tinted front glass window, Madge just sighing heavily. She' not more than a idiot, lovesick fool who secretly writting her birthday wishes on a post it note then kept it in on her dream, clay jar.

" Hello ? Madge ? Are you there ? ", Madge jolt back as she realized it was May's who waving in front of her face. Madge just looking back at May with her signature Pomeranian puppy's eyes.

" Hey, Listen to me. Forget about that bastard. You're not that hopeless you know. "

" Oh May, I wished that was true. "

" That is true babe. Look what I got in here. ", May produce a business card name from her apron and handed it to her.

Madge studied it for a while. It say his name is Ben Afflecio Wayne and he is a junior lawyer at a law firm. Madge looked up then shift her sight towards a properly suited blonde guy who gesturing a cheers to her.

" Blonde hair. ", Madge mutters.

" Oh, my sweet Krispy Kreme.", May slaps her forehead. "Mmmt - Madge ? Whatever you thinking, just don't do it, okay ? "..

But it was too late.

Madge began to tear the business card into pieces and popping both of her middle finger from her knuckle then mouthing a 'Fuck You' word before she stormed to the kitchen.

Leaving the poor gentleman looking at Maysilee with total confussion as she forgot to tell the blonde guy that the one of Madge ex's, who tried to rape her when she's in high school, is a blonde guy.

xxx

Gale Hawthorne is not prince, he just a CEO on the making.

Being the first heir of a notorious, ultra rich and ultra conservative family, Gale Hawthorne is not like any other spoiled heirs.

He is not handsome but most of the girls are likely doesn't realized that they were lured by the charm that came from the armament of his unearthly charisma which he inherited from his parents.

Like his Nordic ancestors, Gale is armed with set of solid jaw and long cheeks paired with tipsy chin which he got from his mother. His Julius Cesar's nose combined with thick eyebrows and dark sparks within his steely grey eyes reminding people of the gracious image of a golden eagle soaring the sky with it wings spread wide.

His jet - black hair mixed with dark, diagonal cutscar from his right forehead down to his left cheek is just another arsenal in his charm. At least for some partygangger girl and some hunky bunky guys at the gym.

His, always smile, thin lips was not more than diversion for the true nature of his father's latest creation, Systemic Launch Attack Missile; SLAM RC-1. A hypersonic guided - cruise missile which is said to be never missed once its locked on its targets and hunt them down at the speed of Mach 10 to make it impossible to be intercepted by any missile defense system.

But today, that ultimate guided - cruise missile seemed to missed his target for the umpteenth times as Katniss, the first heir of the Everdeen family which he had been shipped with since they was six, calling him last night and cancelling their dinner appointment tonight.

 _" Come on honey, you know that this, this Scarlet O'Hara role, is always been my dream. "_

 _" I don't know, Katniss. Another two years is just .. "_

 _" Please baby, I promise I'll try to call you whenever I got time, okay ? "_

 _" Damn movies ! "_ ,Gale shouted and slam his fist to the poor table, making at least five people at his right and another five people on his left jumping back from their seat and Prof. Jansen pausing the ongoing Discovery channel's video.

" Excuse me, Mr. Hawthorne ? What did you say ? ", Proffesor Jansen pulling out his glassess and shot him with anger in his yes.

" Uhm .. Umm .. ", Gale scratching his scalp, eventhough he felt nothing. " It's a .. Uhmm .. It's a damn good movie, sir. Yeah, it's a damn good movie. ", he awkwardly chuckle to ease the tensed atmosphere but it turn out to make it worse than before as Prof. Jansen began lifting his glassess and pointing his glasses at him.

 _Crap ... This is not good Gale ... Really really not good ..._

"I want you, Mr. Hawthorne ! Yes, You ! ".

 _Oh, no. Not that moves, pleasee .. Not that Uncle Sam moves, pleaseeee_ ... _Pretty please_ ...

" I want you work on a paper about metal fatigue and metal fracture and I want your paper on my desk by the next Thursday ! Do you understand ?! "

 _Oh, yes, I'm officially dead._ sighing, Gale just reply weakly. " Yes, sir .. "

" I can't hear you ! "

"Yess, sir ! ", he replied firmly like a new recruits to his drill sergeant.

He suddenly feel the urgency to let some steam out from his blood pressure or he's going to be explode at the slightest touch. So when the class finally dismissed, Gale jumped out fron his seat and stormed his way out from the class.

Gale is half - running to campus B where his brother, Rory, taking his major at international law when he catch a glimpse of a guy harassing a girl in the far corner of the cafetaria.

He stopped and watching the girls start to moving away while some guys just glanced then return to their phone.

 _Damn ignorants_ , he silently cursing as he passed the second tables an stop.

But another thoughts intruded his mind. That couple is a total stranger to him, he know nothing about their problems and most of all, he is not entitled to interfere in their affairs.

Sighing, Gale is about to take - off when suddenly he see a shadow of that girl being hit by the guy. A cup of misplaced, self - righteouness mixed with a bowl of a reality that he's been dumped by Katniss for the umpteenth times is more than enough to make Gale locking on the red hair guy and launched himself to their direction.

Gale sailed through the crowds of the cafetaria with the speed of a cheetah hunting its prey down, clawing to the guy's right arm with the strenght of an eagle's talon then landed a straight punch to the guy's face like Muhammad Ali stings his opponent.

" What the fuck ! ", the guy shout and covering his bleeding nose as he tried to regain composure. " What's your problem man ?! Geez ! "

" You're a pussy. That's my problem. ", Gale shot him with a bloodlust look. " Why don't you look for somebody on your own size. "

The cafetaria inhabitants soon surrounded them and begin to cheering. " Fight ! Fight ! Fight ! " and inviting security guards to came.

" Is everything okay, sir Hawthorne ? ", one of the security guard. Smilling to the guard, Kai say to the guard that everything is just a slight of misunderstanding.

" You - you're a Hawthorne ? ", the guy asking in trembling voice but Gale refused to answer and just shot him with his trademark deadly looks. The guy then tell Gale that he could have her and asked the security guard to take him to the campus hospital.

The security guards dismissed the crowds and leaving Gale with the girl alone. Gale noticed that her text book is scattering on the floor so he drop on one knee and collecting the girl's book then stood up and handed the books to her.

But the girl seemed to fall in a time - stop mode as she just freezing in her place with her eyes wide opened.

 _Yeah, great lady. I just saved you from an asshole and now you're lookin' at me as if I'm T - 1000._

Standing for 190 cm tall and equipped with massess of muscles beneath his chest, biceps, and thighs. Gale keeps questioning if his father ever planting some cybernetic organism under his human tissues. He even regularly scheduling a MRI check up although the doctors always saying that he's 100% human.

" Yours I believe. ", Kai shoved the books to the shocked girl and snapped her out from her reverie.

" Oh. ", trembling. The girl stretched out her hands with her eyes widened.

 _Thank you !_ Gale thought when he turning away and resuming his mission to campus B and draggin Rory to accompany him burning some extra gas at the Brestin International Speedway.

Somewhere, and somehow, a blurry image of himself standing at the dark alley and facing four dark figures in the middle of the rain showing up. Startled, Gale slowing down his pace and turn around and surprised to see the girl is still standing there and wide eyeing him. Strange sense of similarity suddenly struck him.

Well, the only thing that catch his attention was her extra - ordinary, pony - tailed snow colored, blonde hair. Other than that the girl is just the same with other commoner. Cheap pale pink shirt and probably off - season discounted jeans and 's absolutely nothing special about her and Gale swore that he never ever met her before this afternoon incident.

But his brain apparently had its own mind as it keeps playing foggy picture of a nearly white, blonde haired girl laying down in that dark alley with her clothes ripped and he's looking straight at the four dark figures in front of him with his bloodlust mode: ON.

That's all for now and I do hope you'll like it. I currently halting my previous story as I do feel it was a pile of crap and rewriting it. My apology to all of you who follow my previous story.

Please leave your comment so I could upgrading my poor writing skill. I have a super duper thick armor so feel free to criticize and don't forget to follow or even picked it as your favourite if you like this story.

Regards.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Law Of Irresistible.**

 **2nd Law: That Penance Stare.**

 _ **" Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia ? ... ", Utopia, Within Temptation.**_

Gale give a quick glance to the small cingular screen which is showing 40 mph when he start to enter an easy left, leaning himself so close to the asphalt and let his helmet hovering for few seconds above the red - white painted curb for a few second before he see a long straight and squeeze the right handle rightaway, performing a smooth exit and recording 170 mph as the fastest speed.

" Show - off ! ", Gale draw a smirk when he heard a voice over his bluetooth helmet.

A man wearing a red - white wearpack stopping his bike right next to Gale's RC213V-S once they hit the garage and give him a soft punch on the shoulder when he pulling up his helmet. Gale draw a champion smile when he turned to his right and see the man revealing himself.

Unlike Gale, who adopting most of their father shadowy figure. Rory got all of his looks and his personality from their mother, a blue blood, lively, aristocratic woman.

Rory had their mother silky brown hair, heart - shaped face, cute freckles and dimples on his cheeks whenever he drew smile, in fact, Rey is always smilling like there's nothing in the world could make him frown more than five minutes, except when they held a proper burial of their old and trusty Alaskan Malamute, Hasley.

Both of them jumping off their bike as soon as some mechanic come over and held their bike. " You're nuts, Gale ! That's the lowest head drag I ever seen ! How did you that ?! "

" Just a week of practice and couples of bruises. ", He said to the lines of closed sliding doors.

Rory's smile soon fade away as he saw his brother straightened lips. " It's Katniss, isn't it ? "

Gale didn't respond. He reached for a bottled water that one of the pit crew offering to him and takes few gulp before he spilled the rest of its content all over his head and take a sit at the corner of the garage. Resting his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Imitating his brother, Rory leaning his head to the wall and watching some mechanics perform a check on their motor bike.

" You can't be like this forever, you know ? ". Rory shift to his left, watching Gale breathing steadily with his eyelids closed.

" You're going to die before you even know that you are die. That girl surely is killing you, Gale. "

" I think, she already did. ", Gale finally open his eyes and pulling himself up, prop his elbows on his knees. " Gosh, I love her, Ror. "

" Yup, and Katniss loved her script and her movies much more. ". Again, Rory copying his brother's gesture.

" That's a lie, you know that. "

" Oh, okay. How many times is this time, Gale ? "

Again, Gale just falls into silence and watched the mechanics working on his bike. Thinking of how many unanswered call and unreplied text messages just for the entire week. And what hurts him the most is his months of cateful planning to proposing Katniss suddenly gone with the phone call that night.

Gale heaved a heavy sighing when he finally answered. " Fifth. "

" See ? ", Rory quirked his left eyebrows.

" No. "

" Oh, holy mother Teresa. ", Rory throwing his hand up in the air. " Seriously Gale, are you going to proposed her for, let say, a million times ? "

" Maybe. I kept the ring this time. "

" That's great ! You didn't threw out the ring this time. ", Rory sneered.

Annoyed, Gale turned to his brother and shot him with icy look. " Oh, and speaking about my ring. What about you ? don't you think you have your own problems to take care of ? "

" Now, wait a min - "

" I'll give you three clues. ", Gale strike a devil grin on his lips. " A redhead, Elizabeth Forrester, and Undersee Diner. "

" Redhead ? What redhead ? ", Rory looking his brother puzzled. " And why this has to do with Elizabeth Forrester ? "

" Another clue Ror. Algean bookstore ", Gale rubbed his chin.

" What the - are you telling me that stalking me all the time ? ", Rory straightened his back when Gale mentioning a secluded bookstore where he held a secret meeting with his girlfriend.

" Nope. Not all the time. ", Gale smile triumphantly. " Just enough to feed my hunger "

" Fuck you, Gale ", Rory leaned back and stretched out his legs. " You're so hateful. "

" Language, please. "

" Did ... Ma and Pa know about this ? ", Rory looked to his left and half - pleading, half - asking.

" It's your brother who you're talking to. "

" Oh. ", relieved. Rory looked up and sighing.

" But Ror, this can't last forever, you know ? "

" Yeah ", Rory gulped, thinking about their parents nineteen century habits of matching their kids. " But what about you ? Are you going to be like this _forever_ ? "

Gale signaling a pit crew for another bottled water, taking few gulp then, " Maybe not. ". He starts to thinking.

" Seriously Gale. I do think you need to look for another option. If you know what I mean. ", Rory reached for the bottled water then take a single gulp.

" Probably. ", Gale looking around and wonder why he's saying that. Is it because he found that Rory is right ? That he can't go on like this forever ? Or maybe he just too tired with all of this mouse and cat game ?

Choked, Rory quickly wiped his lips. " Seriously ? Really ? "

" I think I said _probably_. "

" Then you don't mind if I bring you another .. _option_ ? ", Rory looking his brother with probing eyes.

" Maybe later. ", Gale said to the Michael Doohan poster across their left. " Look Ror, I still need to think about all of this. "

" Great ! ", Rory exclaimed and jumped up from his seat, making Gale shift his sight to his right.

" Oh, man. I'm so starving. How about you, Gale ? "

Quirked his eyebrows, Gale only says, " A little bit. "

" Let's have a ride then. The bills on me. "

Puzzled, Gale hesitantly stood up, picking up his helmet and following his brother.

Madge is very upset with herself today as she barely focused on everything she's doing.

Eventhough she realized that she still hold the world record as the most clumsy and mess up person, if only Guinness Book ever held such a record. Still, her destruction derby today will broke all of the record she ever hold.

It starts with rolling down from her bed resulting with a broken bedside lamp and an alarm clock, idiotly left the bathtub water tap open and flooding the living room just to catch a few minutes catnap. Repeating it with she clumsily let the eggs and the bacon sat nicely on the stove untill its almost burning the entire kitchen and she got scolded by her father.

Wasting precious ten shals just to take the wrong bus and ended in front of Marvel's apartment then sent out by Mrs. Wilkinson for coming late at her art history class. Red marked by Mr. Gudjonssen for not submitting her paper then dumping another precious twenty five shals as she accidentally tripped over a chair.

Now she started to realized why there no good guy could stand her for more than a week. Well, Marvel, Chip, Dale, Frank, Peter, Jacob, Clay doesn't count because it was her who broke up with them because they are cheating on her.

It almost afternoon when Madge leaned her head against the bus window. Her head is empty, her stomach began to protest as she only eats five piece of crackers as breakfast and nothing for lunch as she a little bit tight on the budget.

 _Why always like this ? Am I fated to be like this ? To be unhappy for the rest of my life ?_

Slowly, all the weight of the world make her eyes heavier, heavier, heavier and make her drift away, snoring out loud and missed her father's diner for almost ten blocks.

" Oh, my God. Madge. ", Maysilee gasped at the sight of her cousin lifeless face. She around the bar counter and swept Catherine's arm, lead her to the nearest table and cupped her cheeks.

" What happen ? "

" I'm - I'm .. ", Madge stared blankly at the wall across them and moving her arm back and forth between her mouth and her lap.

" Oh. ", Maysilee yelped then jump from her seat. She rummaging the fridge behind the counter and shoving a carton box of orange juice into Catherine's mouth once she's back to the table.

" Thanks God. ", Madge moaned and wiped her lips once the colours begin to crept up her neck. She later explain to May about how awfull her day today.

" Oh, Madge. ", Maysilee sighing as she groomed Catherine's messy pony. " I'll get you something to eat while you get changed, okay ? "

" Okay. ", Madge nodded and lazily pushing herself up.

The diner are not so crowded this Monday afternoon. So Madge able to amazed at the fact that she didn't do any damage at the diner, not to mention of what she's doing with few blonde guy who tried to flirt with her for the entire week. In fact, she never did anything destructive like when she was at home, campus or mall.

She never mistakenly delivering drinks like Maysilee, she play 'let me guessed' thing with the frequent customers, she oftenly make corrections if her father or Manuel if they cooking the wrong orders.

 _What is wrong with me anyway ?_ , she thought when a she catch a glimpse of two guy seemed like arguing at the sidewalk, in front of the diner.

She doesn't bother with the shorter, redhead guy as she already know him as Maylene's special customer who like to came at the last hour of the diner's business hours and sometimes occupying the toilet room for themselves.

It was the taller guy, who make Maysilee's special customer looks like a seven years old boy talking to his dad, who catched her attention.

That guy is extremely tall and its look like he's a pro wrestler or something like that judging from his broad shoulders and chest. His dark hair cut in short and spiky styled and he hid his eyes behind stylish sunglassess.

But it was his jacket who captured most of her sight.

It has the same dominant deep-blue colours with some white accent at the shoulders and the stitched on elbow pads. It has the same Alpinestar writings stretched from the shoulder to the cuffs. And when that guy turning away, he flashing the same GH letter, wrapped inside a star - shaped logo.

Basically, that guy was wearing a jacket that is identical to that stored in her closet for four years.

Madge believed she saw that jacket is still wrapped inside its plastic wrapper and hung neatly inside her closet this morning.

 _This can't be right, right ?_ She thought.

Madge drawn further as those guys stepped into the diner and now she get clear look of the taller guy. She gasped at the sight of the dark brown cutscar lining straight from his right forehead down to his left cheeks. His solid, square jaw gives her a strange and attractive mysterious aura.

Her mind rewind the event from a week ago where Marvel following her to the cafetaria, accusing her to be the reason why he has dumped by Glimmer at the following day.

Right when Marvel about to leave his mark on her cheeks for the second time, it was those guy who suddenly came up behind Marvel and probably cost Marvel few thousand shals on plastic surgery over his bended nose.

" He's Rory's big brother and his name is Gale and he - is - _hot_. H - O - T, hot. ", Maysilee said to the coffee cup in her hands.

" Huh ? ", Madge shift her gaze to her right.

Maysilee put the coffee mug to the counter then turned to Madge . " Oh, come on now, Madge. I know that looks. "

" My looks ? ", Madge look at her cousin puzzled.

" Yes, that looks. ", Maysilee reached to cupped Madge's cheeks then forcing her to look at the table where that guy seated. " That's Marvel's table and this is how you usually looked at him back then. "

She stare at that guy for a few minutes before he stared back and she suddenly busied herself with the clean glassess and cups at the bar counter.

" You're _blushing_. ", Maysilee's voice as sweet as Monin syrup.

" No, I'm not. ", Madge turned to the sink and washed the already clean cups.

" Oh, yes. You do. "

" Please May. I really really not in the mood for a manhunt right now. "

" Is it because of Marvel ? Don't tell me you still can't get over with him ? "

" No, it isn't because of Marvel. "

" What is it then ? ", Maysilee strike a pose with one of her hand on her hips.

" It's ... Oh, God. I don't know. I'm just not in the mood right now. "

" And I'm not in the mood of seeing that long face anymore. ". Maysilee strike Madge's wrist. " Come on. "

" Hey ! ", Madge yanked her hand off. " What are you doing ? "

" Feed you to the shark. ", Maysilee grabbed Madge's elbow and trying to drag her. " Come on. "

" Hey, wait. ", Madge pulling her arm again and it begin to be the tug - o - war between them.

" Wait what ?! "

" Will you stop it, May. ", Madge tugged her elbow back away.

" Listen missy. One nice hello won't hurt you. I promised. Just one say hello, and after that. It's up to you. "

" Oh, May. I don't know about this. "

" Madge ! "

" Whoa, whoa. Easy guys, what's the matter here ? "

Maysilee looked for the source of the voice and grinning from ear to ear as she found it was Rory. Madge looking away when they're brushing lips.

Couple kissing in the front of public become her new phobia recently.

Smilling, Rory greeted Madge as soon as he finished his lovey dovey act. Madge just nod and quietly add another reason to envy Maysilee and another realization she was all pathetic, all mess up in many ways.

" So what's the .. ", Rory vacuosly pointing his finger back and forth between Maysilee and Madge.

" Oh. ", Maysilee looking at Madge then back to Rory. " It's nothing. My little cousin here is giving your brother her penance stare - "

" Penance stare ? ", Rory squinting his eyes at Maysilee. " What penance stare ? "

" May ! ", Madge about to protest when a customer interrupted them. Had no other choice, Madge moved to the customer and starts to write down his orders.

Madge cocked her left ear trying to eavesdrop on Maysilee conversation but she found it hard to divide her attention so all she could only hear was pieces of their conversation.

" Oh, I feel bad for your brother ... Well, Madge is ... About to do the same as you May, but ... Too bad ... I've got an idea ... "

By the time Madge finished with the customer, she found Rory whispering something to Maysilee that make her eyes widen and looking at Rory in disbelief.

" Are you sure ? Don't you think that - that a little bit ... _evil_ ? "

" No, it doesn't. And trust me, we're doin' this for their own good. "

 _Uh - oh, this is not good Cath. Really really not very good._

Madge glanced to the table where Rory left his brother and surprised to see the guy is staring back at her.

Madge began to shiver and feel the hairs on her neck stand. Not because that guy creepy, sexy gaze, but because she suddenly remember something.

Something about dark alley and her father description of a man who saved her that day. A man who willingly received twelve stitches on his face to save her at that dark day.

 _It couldn't be him, right ?_

xxx

Hope you'll like this chapter.

I have super duper thick writer skin so feel free to put a comment below and vote if you think my story is good enough.

Pardon me for my awful grammar. English is not my native tongue and I'm depending a lot on Google translate, some grammar correction apps plus my years of playing Final Fantasy series.


End file.
